Such exercise devices are well known, and vary considerably in sophistication from stacked weights and pulleys to highly complex computerized apparatus. What is lacking is an effective method of controlling the resistance apart from simple varying of the weights, especially what is lacking is a method of having easily adjustable different resistances in opposite exercise directions. The simplest form is to develop the muscle by using the muscle in one mode, contraction or extension against resistance, and relaxing it in the other mode usually either against little or no resistance, or against negative resistance, where some exertion has to be applied to prevent too rapid a return to the start position. This does not take into account situations where different resistance is required in both directions. Preferably any resistance is accommodating, that is it varies increasing with exertion applied.
It is principal object of the invention to provide an exercise apparatus providing continuously adjustable accommodating resistance in at least one directional mode of exercise. Other and further objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the specification, claims and drawings.